You have to be responsible
by mariafl2001
Summary: Chase was always the responsible from all 4 kids.When Tasha and Davenport leave the house for a few days something happens to Chase .Now the other 3 kids have to show responsability and fix the problem before the adults come back.
1. The Accident

_Bree's P.O.V._

Mr. Davenport and Tasha went to holidays for a week to Australia so we were alone at home!Chase as always was playing the responsible. He didn't let anyone do anything fun. One day we were playing with Mr. Davenport's Agearator. It's a machine that can turn a human or an object younger or older. Like I said we were playing with it turning objects and food in their first condition. Then Chase came in

"I don't thing it's a good idea to play with Mr. Davenport's Agearator. What if one of us turn in to a baby or an old man ?"Chase asked. I hate it when he plays the boss.

"Come on Chase nothing's going to happen to us. Because we are not all as responsible as you it doesn't mean we'll blew up"I told him very angry

"Yes,that's what it means". We all ignored him and continued to play with the device.

"Adam what are you doing ?"Leo asked.

"I want to turn that chicken into a chick but because I don't know how many years I have to program it i put it 12 years ago"Adam said excited.

"Adam don't they are to many it will disappear"Leo said and he tried to get the Agearator from Adam as he was about to shoot. Then a lightning appeared from the device. When we turned to see where the lightning hit we saw a little boy. In the beginning I didn't realize who the boy was but when I saw his beautiful hazel eyes I knew exactly who he was. IT WAS CHASE MY BROTHER!

"No this can't be happening"I said scared"WE TURNED CHASE INTO A BABY!"

"Bee-bee you tall"baby-Chase said when he saw me.

"Bee-bee?"Leo asked ready to laugh.

"It was my nickname when we were kids"I said trying to defend my self.

"What are we going to do ?If Big D discovers what we did he will kill all of us"Leo said scared

"Guys relax we still have the..."then the Agearator fell from Adam's hands to the floor.

"Oh no you broke it what are we going to do ?"I said. I couldn't believe Adam broke the Agearator. Now how can we turn Chase back to his age ?

"Relax Chase can fix it can't you Chase ?"Adam asked Chase.

"No"Chase answered.

"What why ?I thought you are a genius and you can fix everything"I said.

"I am but it miss a batewy"he said.

"A battery ?Can't we just put a new one ?"I asked.

"No it needs a speciaw batewy. Widout it it can't wowk"Chase said .

"So we have to find the battery. Be careful "I said. Then we heard a cratch from Adam's leg.

"I think I found it"Adam said nervously.

"You broke the battery now what are we going to do ?"Leo said panicked.

"Ok everyone calm down first we have to take care of Chase"I said calmly.

"Hey Chasey how old are you?"I asked trying to figure out with a how many year old Chase we have to deal with

"Thwee"Chase answered showing three fingers.

"Wait we have to take care of a three year old baby ?"Leo asked.

"I'm not a baby?Who awe you?"Chase asked hiding behind me."I'm Leo your stepbrother"

"I don't have a stepbwothew"Chase said still hiding behind me. I turned to face him and I said.

"Actually Chase you have"I answered him and picked him up. When I picked him he saw Adam.

"Wow Adee you tall too"Chase said excited.

"Let me guess your nickname from when you were kids?"Leo asked. Adam nodded.

"Ok let's go upstairs to see what can we do"I said.

"Upstaiws ?But is fowbidden to go upstaiws"Chase said confused.

"Yes but now we can. Mr. Davenport now lets us go upstairs"I explained him praying not to ask anything else.

"Cool"he said with a smile on his face.

 **So this is my first chapter I hope you like it!Sorry for grammar mistakes but english isn't my first language. I don't know when I'm going to update the next chapter but it will be soon. Until then BYE!**


	2. What are we going to do ?

_Adam's P.O.V._

I cant't believe my little brother turned three years old again. And I can't believe he said our old nicknames in front of Leo. Now he will make fun of us for the rest of our lives. When we went upstairs Bree put Chase on the couch and gave him Albert(Chase's stuff bunny)to play with while we were talking in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do ?If Big D finds out about this we'll be grounded forever"Leo said panicked.

"We have to find someone to fix the battery. Until then we have to babysit Chase"Bree said.

"But who's going to fix the battery ?We don't know anyone except Big D"Leo said.

"Don't worry guys it's simple we just have to tell Mr. Davenport"I said calmly.

"Just like I said before WE CAN'T TELL MR. DAVENPORT"Leo said, sorry yelled.

"Guys calm down we can find at school someone"Bree said.

"But what about Chase ?We can't leave him here alone"Leo said.

"You're right. Adam you stay here and take care of Chase"Bree said looking at me.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you are the one who programmed the Agearator to turn something 12 years younger"Bree said angry.

"Yeah but I didn't want to blast Chase. Leo made me" I said back pointing to Leo. He looked at me angry ready to fight but Bree stopped him and said"Ok ok today Adam stays tomorrow I stay and the day after tomorrow Leo. Ok ?"

"Ok"we both said.

 _Chase's P.O.V._

Everyone is so tall. But why?When Bee-bee and Leo left Adie took me to the kitchen. He sat me on a chair and gave me a bowl with cereal. Then he sat next to me and started eating a sandwich. I stayed there looking at him.

"What is it buddy ?"Adie asked me when he realized something's wrong.

"Why awe you and Bee-bee so tall?And when did Weo come and became ouw step-bwothew?"I asked him. Adie didn't say anything like he was hiding something. Why would he hide something from me?We always say everything to each other.

"Hey do you want to built a castle with me ?Maybe we can make it reach the ceiling"he asked me trying to change the subject. I nodded and he ran out of the room to find my bricks. It looks like I have to find a different way to get the answers.

 **So Chase started realizing that something's wrong. What do you think will happen?Will Bree and Leo find someone to fix the battery ?Will Chase find the truth ?And if he does how will he react?Read the next chapter to find out. Since then. BYE!**


	3. Not the information we want

_At school:_

 _Leo's P.O.V._

We literally asked everyone at school if they know somebody who can fix a very special buttery. Unfortunately none of them knew. We were ready to give up when a weird boy came.

"I heard you're looking for an inventor who can fix a very special battery am I right ?"he asked.

"Yeah do you know anyone ?"Bree asked him. She was so angry we couldn't find someone and she was starting to scare me. But fortunately now it was like all the anger disappeared.

"Yes, come here after school to give you his business card"the weird guy said and left. I couldn't believe it. We weren't going to get grounded.

We were waiting after school finished at the same place we met him. After about 5 minutes the weird guy came again with a business card in his hand. Bree took it with a big smile but when she looked at it her smile disappeared.

"What is it Bree ?"I asked her. I don't understand. She should be happy right now.

"Look"she told me and gave me the business card.

 _Davenport Industries To talk with Donald Davenport call to:99321457_

I can't believe he gave us Big D's business card. "Why did you give us our dad's business card ?"I asked but when I looked up the weird wasn't here.

"Great that guy disappeared and the business card he gave us is Mr. Davenport's"she said with anger.

"Come on Leo let's go"she told me and we left. Then we started looking outside for someone to fix the battery. I wish we do because if we don't except that Bee will be furious Big D will ground us for the rest of our lives!

 **Hey I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to show how Bree and Leo react. I promise the next chapters will be a lot longer(really a chapter i wrote is 4 A4 pages)I really wish you like. BYE!**


	4. Be careful about what you say part 1

At home:

 _Adam's P.O.V._

It was getting dark outside and I began to worry. Bree and Leo haven't come home yet but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to panic Chase. We played with his toys(I searched and found some)and after that we sat on the couch to watch a movie. Chase must've been really tired because in the middle of the movie he fell asleep in my lap. He is so sweet when he is asleep. I didn't move and continue to watch the movie. Then the door opened.

 _Bree's P.O.V._

When we got home I saw Chase sleeping on Adam but I didn't care. I was so angry. We didn't find anyone to fix the battery.

"Hey what happened did you find someone to fix the battery ?"Adam asked quietly trying not to wake Chase up.

"No, Adam we didn't"I said. "I can't believe we didn't. And the worst is when we atually thought we did we only found what is Mr. Davenport's work number. Like we didn't know it already"I shouted

"Hey Bree don't speak very loud you are going to wake Chase up"Adam told me. Then I became really angry

"I don't care if I will wake him up. I'm tired of him"I said turning my back to them.

"Eh...Bree?"Leo tried to warn me for something but I didn't let him complete.

"Because of him we are in trouble now. And the worst is we have to take care of him too. Like we didn't have enough things to do. No I will talk as loud as I want and you know something ?I GOT BORED OF HIM !"I said feeling the anger leaving from me.

"Eh...Bree ?"Leo said again.

"What is it Leo ?What is it so important ?"I said turning to see him again but I saw something worst. Chase. He was awake looking at me crying probably because he heard what I said a minute ago. Then he got off Adam's lap and ran to the lab. I felt so guilty. I shouldn't say those things about him. It wasn't his fault. And I'm his older sister I HAVE to take care of him.

"Oh no. What have I done ?"

 **Hey guys so Chase is mad with Bree. What do you think will happen ?Will he forgive her or not ?Find out in the next chapter. BYE**


	5. Be careful about what you say part 2

_Bree's P.O.V._

We searched everywhere for Chase but we couldn't find him. This is all my fault. If I hadn't opened my big mouth Chase wouldn't be lost now.

"Where did he go?"Leo asked.

"It's like he disappeared from the world"

Then it hit me. When we were little Chase and I were hiding behind the barrels to play without Adam or Mr. Davenport interrupt us(we were really close then)It was our 'secret world'. That's what we were calling it.

"Guys I think I know where he is"I said excited.

"Really where ?"Leo asked.

"In our secret world"I said. They gave me a confused look but I didn't have time to explain.

"Wait here"I told them and I super-sped down to the lab. When I went closer to the barrels I could hear someone cry. I looked behind the barrels and I saw Chase sitting on the floor crying with his head in his knees. My heart broke. I sat down next to him and I started stroking his hair. He lift his head to look at me. His eyes were red and his cheeks had tears on them.

"What do you want ?"he asked with broken voice.

"We were looking for you everywhere. I was afraid you sneak out "I told him.

"Why wewe you afwaid ?I fought you got bowed of me"he said.

"Chase I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I just was very angry and I took it out on you. Can you forgive me ?"I said praying Chase would forgive me. He gave me a weak smile and hugged me.

"Of couwse I fowgive you"he said. I hugged him back feeling the hot tears on my cheeks. We stayed in that position for a while. After 5 minutes we broke the hug.

"Can I ask you somefting ?" he said.

"Sure"

"Why wewe you so angwy ?And why do you want to fix dat battewy ?And...and why awe you all so owd "he asked. I froze. I couldn't tell him the truth. He would freak out.

"Ok so here's the truth...We were playing with Mr. Davenport's invention and Ada...Adie and Leo started fighting. They accidentally pressed the on button and the invention hit...us. Yes it hit us and made us older. That's why we asked you how old are you. To check if the invention hit you too. Fortunately it didn't. And I was angry because we couldn't find someone to fix the battery"I lied. I know it's not right but I had no other choice.

"Ok but whewe's Mw. Davenpowt ?"he asked. Couldn't he just stop asking questions ?

"He went on a vacation with Tasha, Leo's mom. That's why we want to fix the battery. If Mr. Davenport finds out about it we are dead for sure"I said. Hey I wasn't lying on that. Chase then yawned.

"Hey I think you should go to your capsule. It's pretty late for you anyway"

"Ok. Can we go upstaiws to say goodnight to Adie and Weo fiwst ?"he asked sleepily.

"Sure"I said. Then I picked him up and we headed upstairs. When we went upstairs Adam and Leo came to us relieved that Chase was ok. We were going to go back to the lab but Chase asked for a story. We laid him on the couch his head on my lap. Adam came with a book. He started reading it and Chase was listening with interest while I was stroking his hair. After a few minutes he fell asleep. I picked him up and we all went downstairs to put Chase in his capsule. We all kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs. I was following the boys to the elevator but before I get into it I turned one last time to see a sleeping Chase in his capsule and whisper

"Goodnight Chasey"

 **Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner but I was really busy with school. I wanted to show in this chapter Bree's and Chase's bond. The next chapter is about Bree taking care of Chase but I have a question. Anyways thanks for the views and the reviews. See you next time. BYE!**


	6. A taste of the outside world Part 1

_Chase's P.O.V._

When I woke up today everything was silent. I turned to my left and right but Adie and Bee-bee weren't in their capsules. I got out of my capsule and head upstairs. (Adie taught how to use the elevator)Bee-bee was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Good mowning Bee-bee"I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning Chase. How did you sleep ?"

"Good"I answered smiling.

"Hey do you want to wear some normal clothes ?They are more comfortable than the suits we usually wear"she said.

"Nowmal cwothes ?I've nevew weawd nowmal cwothes befowe"I said confused.

"Well you can try now"she said and before I could respond she grabbed my hand and super-sped us to the lab."Get in your capsule"she ordered.

I obeyed and got in my capsule. She typed something on the cyber desk and my capsule was filled with light. When the light was gone I wasn't wearing my suit anymore. I was wearing blue jeans with a red T-shirt and black shoes.

"Awesome"I said. She smiled and we headed back upstairs.

"Whewe awe Adie and Weo ?"I asked searching for them.

"They went out to find someone to fix the battery"she told me.

"Can we go outside too ?Pwease I've nevew got outside befowe"I said.

"I'm sorry Chase but we can't. It's too dangerous. What if you glitch and reveal our secret ?"she said to me with angry voice. I did my puppy face praying she would give up but unfortunately it only made her more angry.

"I said no. Now go to the lab and play with the toys Adam found for you"I just turned to go to the lab. It's not fair. I want to get out of the house too.

In the lab _(still Chase's P.O.V.)_

I was playing with my blocks but after 20 minutes I got bored. I want to get out of the house!While I was thinking I saw one of Mr. Davenport's inventions. It was like a T.V. remote but with only one button. I pressed the button to see what it does and a liquid came out of the liquid fell on the floor and started moving. I stood back as I was watching the liquid taking shape. When it took the shape it wanted I couldn't believe in my eyes. It was like ME.

"Wh-who awe you ?"I asked scared.

"I'm you"he answered simply. I continued to stare at him not knowing what to say. He sighed and said"I'm the copy of you. Dat machine you awe howding can make a copy of da pewson dat pwesses da button".Then an idea came to my mind.

"So you wook and fink wike me wight ?"I asked him. He nodded."Ok so you awe going to stay hewe pwetending to be me whiwe I'll get out of da house fow a wawk ok ?"I said.

"And why wouwd I do dat ?"he asked .

"Pwease and when I come back I will teww you enewyfing I saw"He stared to the ground for a minute.

"Ok deaw"I smiled and went upstairs. Bee-bee was nowhere. She must be upstairs. I tip toed to the front door and got out . Finally I was going to see what the outside world looks like.

 _Bree's P.O.V._

I was in my old room reading my book. Although I was trying to hard I couldn't concentrate. I was thinking about the little fight me and Chase had. I shouldn't yell at him. He didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to see the outside world. Maybe I should apologize to him. Yes that's what I'll do. I closed my book and headed down to the lab. When the elevator's doors open I see Chase playing with his blocks.

"Hey Chasey"I said. He turned to look at me.

"Hey Bee-bee"he said. Weird I thought he would be angry with me for not letting him get outside but he seems ok. I don't care I'm still going to apologize to him.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I understand that you want to get out of the house but it's to risky. Do you forgive me ?"I asked. He looked at me confused like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Yeah yeah I fowgive you"he said quickly and turned his back to me.

"Really ?"I asked.

"Yeah"he replied.

"Thank you. So what are you doing there ?"

"I'm building a skyscwapew"he said.

"Wow". Then my eye reached one of Mr. Davenport's inventions on the floor.

"Hey look that's Mr. Davenport's cell duplicator I wonder what it's doing here ?"I said taking the small invention to my hand. He then turned to look at me with wide eyes but I ignored him.

"Hey it says that a duplicate is created. Huh Adam must have tried to make a copy of him so he won't go to school...again. I'm going to delete it we have enough problems without it"I said.

"Bee-bee NO"Chase yelled but it was too late. I pressed the delete button and Chase magically disappeared.

"CHASE"I screamed. Oh my God I can't believe it. Now not only he turned into a baby but he disappeared too. How am I going to explain this to Mr. Davenport ?Wait a minute. The cell duplicator deletes only the duplicates it creates. That means that boy wasn't Chase. It was his duplicate! But if that boy wasn't Chase then WHERE'S THE REAL CHASE ?The it hit me. He had made the duplicate so he can get out of the house without me notice him. Oh he's so in trouble. I went upstairs and got out of the house. I have to find Chase!

 **Hey guys so I made it in parts because it was really long. So Chase is outside all alone. What do you think will happen ? See you next time. BYE!**


	7. A taste of the outside world Part 2

_Chase's P.O.V._

Outside world is amazing!I found a park near the house and I'm playing here all day. I found two more children but unfortunately they had to leave after a few hours. Now I'm sitting on the bench looking around. I don't understand why Bee-bee was so concerned. I was here all day and I didn't expose our secret. But I have to go back home or Bee-bee will find out and then I'm totally dead.

"CHASE"a familiar voice screamed. I turned to see who was calling me and I saw Bee-bee. Oh I'm so busted. She came near me but instead of yelling at me she...hugged me?

"Oh Chase I finally found you. I was looking for you all day"she said.

"I'm sowwy Bee-bee. I just wanted to see da outside wowd. I didn't mean to scawe you"I said guilty. She broke the hug and looked at me.

"Look Chase I know what you did was wrong but let's forget about that. Ok ?"she said to me smiling.

"Reawwy ?Why ?"I asked.

"Because if I hadn't yelled at you and trusted you more you wouldn't have to sneak out of the house. So I'm sorry too"she said. She stood up and grabbed my hand. "C'mon let's go home"

* * *

 _Adam's P.O.V._

We came home after a very excausting day. Unfortunately we didn't find anyone to fix the battery. We looked everywhere but Bree and Chase were nowhere to be found.

"Hey where are Bree and Chase ?"I asked Leo.

"I don't know"he replied. Oh no what if Douglas took them ?Chase is very young to fight(and he doesn't remember him either)and Bree can't fight him alone. Oh my God what am I going to do ?While I was thinking that the front door opened. I turned to see who it was and to my relief it was Bree and Chase.

"You are ok. We were so worried. Where have you been ?"I asked while picking little Chase up.

"Oh we went for a walk to the park. Sorry if we worried you"Bree said. Chase smiled at her and she winked at him. I decided to ignore it wanting to change the subject."So did you find anyone to fix the battery ?"she asked.

"No and we couldn't find the guy who gave us Big D's business card"Leo said. There was silence for a few minutes until the phone started ringing. I handed Chase to Bree and picked up the phone."Hello ?"I asked .

 _"Hey Adam it's Mr. Davenport I just called to make sure everything is under control. Everything IS under control RIGHT ?"_ he said .

"Yeah yeah everything is fine"I said signing to Bree and Leo to understand who I was talking to. They immediately understood but unfortunately Chase heard Mr. Davenport's voice thanks to his super hearing.

"Mw Davenpwt"Chase yelled. Bree immediately closed his mouth with her hand.

 _"What was that ?"_ asked.

"Huh nothing it's Leo's cartoons "I lied.

 _"But it said my name"_ he said again.

"Oh my God Mr. Davenport your ego is really huge. No it didn't say Mr. Davenport it said...Mr. Davenduck **(I'm sorry I couldn't think anything better)** It's not the same"I said laughing but inside I wanted to cry.

 _"Oh ok so where's Chase ?I want to talk to him"_ he said.

"You can't right now because Chase is at the library"I replied. Chase looked at me confused. I ignored him and continued talking with Mr. Davenport.

 _"Ok. I'll call him then"_ he said.

"YOU CAN'T" I screamed.

 _"Why not ?"_ he asked.

"Because...because he accidently took my phone instead of his"I explained.

 _"Ok then I'll call your phone"_ he said.

"NO"I screamed again.

 _"Why ?"_ he asked.

"Because my phone doesn't have battery"I said.

 _"So Chase went to the library at 7 p.m. with your phone which hasn't got any battery ?"_ he asked suspicious

"Yeah"I said.

 _"Ok then I think I'll wait until tomorrow. Bye"_ he said.

"Bye"I said putting the phone down.

"Good job Adam"Leo said. I smiled at him proud of myself.

"Why did you say I'm at da wibwawy?And why did Adie picked up da phone?I fought Mw. Davempowt doesn't know you tuwned into teenagews"Chase said.

"Huh hey Chase I think it's time for you to go to sleep. You've had a long day"Bree said trying to change the subject.

"Ok"Chase said rubbing his eyes and Bree took him down to the lab. Phew that was too close.

 **Ok guys this is the part 2. I wish you liked it. In the next chapter somenone new will make an appearance. Can you guess who ?See you next time. BYE!**


	8. The kidnap

_Leo's P.O.V._

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 8:25 a. m. There was no way I could get ready until 8:30. I ran downstairs to find Adam and Bree getting out of the house .

"Hey where are you going and why didn't you wake me up ?"I asked.

"I told Adam to turn off your alarm so you can sleep a little longer. You are not going to school today anyway"Bree said. I looked at her coνfused.

"What do you mean I'm not going to school today?"I asked.

"It's your turn to watch Chase remember ?"Bree said.

"WHAT ?I can't watch Chase. I don't know what to do"I said.

"Neither did we but we did it. You are not getting out of this. It's your fault too that Chase is a baby now"Adam said.

"Shh be careful. What if he hears you ?He will realize I lied to him"Bree said worried.

"Ok see you later Leo"Adam said and before I could stop them they were gone. Then the elevator's doors opened and Chase got out of it.

"Goodmowning Weo"Chase said.

"Goodmorning Chase"I said bored.

"What's wong ?"Chase asked noticing my behavior.

"Nothing. I'll take care of you today so go do whatever you do and I"ll watch T. V"I said to him.

"Won't you pway wif me ?"Chase asked disappointed.

"No now go"I said and he went upstairs. He looked a little sad but I don't care. There's no way for me to play all day with a three year old. I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V

 _Chase's P.O.V._

I think it's Leo's room. On the office was a model of the solar system.I went to the office and tried to get the model down so I can see it better but it was higher than I thought. As I was trying to get that model I accidentally shoved it off the office. Then a loud noise was heard and when I looked at the place the model fell I saw a lot of pieces of plastic. Oh no I broke it. I heard the door open and I turned to see who came. It was Leo. He must have heard the noise and came to see what's going on. He searched the room until he saw the broken model on the floor. He's eyes widen and he kneeled next to the once solar system model.

"What have you done ?"he yelled his eyes stuck on the broken model.

"I'm sowwy Weo. I didn't mean to bweak youw modew"I said trying not to cry.

"I was working on this model for two weeks"he said. Then he turned to look at me with an angry look.

"That's it"he said and picked me up. We got out of his room and went down to the living room. While Leo was heading to the elevator I asked.

"Whewe awe we going ?"

"To the lab. You're in so much trouble"he said and we went in to the elevator and down to the lab. When we arrived to the lab he put me down.

"You are going to stay here until Adam and Bree come home"he said and left. I tried to bring the elevator back down so I can go upstairs again but I couldn't. He must have blocked it. I don't understand why Leo is so angry with me. It was an accident.

"Wow I've never seen Leo that angry before. You must have done something really bad"a voice behind me said. I turned to see who the voice belongs to and I saw a man with spiky hair smiling evilly at me.

"Wh-who awe you ?"I asked scared.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon"he said. Then he pulled out of his pocket a weird invention , pointed it at me and pressed the button. After that everything went black.

 **Hey guys so did you understand who kidnapped Chase ?How will Adam and Bree react when they find out what Leo did ?Will Leo feel guilty ?You will see in the next chapter. BYE!**


	9. Who are you ?

_Leo's P.O.V._

It's already afternoon and it's really quiet. I thought Chase would've been shouting and crying all day to let him get out of the lab. Of course I wouldn't. My thoughts were cut when I heard the door opening. I turned and saw Adam and Bree entering the house.

"Hey guys"I said.

"Hey Leo how did it go with Chase ?"Adam asked.

"Good"I replied turning somewhere else.

"Where's Chase ?"Bree asked.

"He's in the lab. Anyway did you find anyone to fix the battery ?"I asked trying to change the subject.

"No and we don't have much time. Mr. Davenport and Tasha will come back in two days"Bree said angry.

"Anyway let's go find Chase. How long has he been sleeping ?"Adam asked.

"Sleeping ?"I asked.

"Yeah you can't leave him alone in the lab if he's not sleeping"He said.

"Eh...he was in there all day"I said like it was nothing praying they wouldn't get mad but unfortunately they did.

"WHAT ?"they said.

"Leo why would you do that ?Chase is only three now"Bree said really angry.

"Hey it was a punishment you have no idea what he did"I said defending myself.

"Whatever he did you shouldn't do that"Adam said started heading downstairs. I followed them feeling like they couldn't understand me. When we went to the lab we found it empty.

"Eh...Leo where's Chase ?"Adam asked.

"I don't know I left him in here and I blocked all the ways out. There is no way he escaped"I said.

"Hello kids"a voice said and we turned and saw in the screen the man I really didn't want to see.

"Douglas"Bree said.

 _Chase's P.O.V._

Everything was quiet. I tried to open my eyes but they won't open. I was lying on something hard and cold. Like metal. What happened ?Then I felt a headache and all the memories came back to me. Breaking Leo's model, Leo locking me alone in the lab and a weird man taking an invention out of his pocket and pointing it at me.

I tried to open my eyes again and I did it. The room I was in was dark. The only lights in the room were coming from the computers and screens on the side of the room. I tried to stand up but fell back. I looked at my hands and legs. They were chained on the metal table I was lying on. I started to panic. Where am I ?Then the lights turned on and the metallic door in front of me opened to reveal the same man that kidnapped me. Behind him was a taller scarier guy. The scary part is the one side of his face. I have one word to describe it. Eww.

"Ah finally you're awake. For a minute I thought I had killed you"the weird man said smiling.

"Wh-who awe you ?Whewe am I ?"I asked. The man's smile brighten.

"Oh how could I forget ?I'm Douglas and you are in my lair"he said.

"What do you want fwom me ?"I asked.

"I don't want you specifically. I want your siblings too"he said.

"Why ?"

"You'll find out soon. Now why don't we talk with your siblings ?"he asked and started typing something on the computer. Then in one screen appeared the lab with Adie, Bee-bee and Leo. They were looking for something. I guess that something is me.

"Hello kids"Douglas said. They all turned and saw him.

"Douglas"Bee-bee said. Wait they know him ?How ?

"Where's my little brother ?"Adie asked really angry.

"He's right here"Douglas said turning the computer screen so they can see me. When they saw me their faces turned from angry to concerned.

"Chase are you ok ?"Bee-bee asked.

"I'm fine but pwease man is waelly of dem"I said.

"Don't worry Chase we'll come to rescue you. And Douglas if you touch even a hair of my little brother you're dead. UNDERSTOOD ?"Adie said and Douglas pressed a button and they disappeared.

"Well well well. Looks like your siblings are going right where I want them"he said smiling.

"You awe not getting away wif and Bee-bee will make you pay"I said.

"Oh Chase this is not how you talk to older people. I think a punishment will teach you how to behave. Krane will you help me with that ?"he asked smiling evilly to the other guy in the room.

"With pleasure"he replies and Douglas leaves the room.

 **(Ok now it will be a little violent so if you want you can skip it)**

Krane comes closer to me. I start to panic again. What is he going to do to me ?

"Don't worry Chase this won't hurt a little...it will hurt A LOT !"he said and punched me in the stomach.I let out a cry and he smiled. He then punched me on the face. I started to taste the blood on my lips. Then he punched me on the eye.

"STOP PWEASE"I begged but he didn't listen. Instead he started punching me on every part of my body faster and stronger. I felt the tears coming out of my eyes as I was trying not scream. The pain was awful. Black dots came to my vission.

"Next time think first before you talk"he said while punching me on the stomach black dots became bigger and everything went black.

 **Hey guys I'm sorry I made Krane hit Chase but I have reasons in future what did Douglas mean when he said that Adam and Bree are going right where he wants them ?And if the manage to get in Douglas' lair how will they react when they find Chase ?Find out in the next you next !**


	10. Finding Chase

_Leo's P.O.V._

I can't believe Douglas and Krane kidnapped Chase. Poor Chase. This is all my fault. If I hadn't locked him in the lab alone he would be still here safe and sound.

"What are we going to do ?"I asked.

"We have to go there and take Chase back"Adam told me.

"But it will definately be a trap"I said.

"We don't have any other choise. Chase may be suffering right now. We can't let them do that to our baby brother"Adam said.

"Ok let's do this"I said.

"No no no WE are going to douglas' lair YOU are staying here. You don't have bionics remember ?"Bree told me.

"No way. Bionic or not I'm coming with you"I said. They didn't respond. "Please guys. It's my fault Chase is with them now. It was my responsability to look after him and I messed up. Just let me make it up for him"I begged them. They looked at each other. Bree sighed and said.

"Ok but you're taking one of Mr. Davenport's guns with you"I cheered and they got in their capsules to change to their mission suits.

After that Adam gave me Mr. Davenport's bluster ,we climbed onto Bree and super-sped to Douglas' lair. Don't worry Chase we are coming for you.

 _Douglas' P.O.V._

Yes! Everything goes according to my plans. Once I capture Adam and Bree I'll turn little Chase to his 15 year old self again with the Agearator I created. I stole the idea from Donny and it looks the same but it's different. It's better. For example it can't break just because it fell from someone's hands. Then I will activate their Triton App and I will rule the world!

"They are here"Krane said pointing on the screen.

"Excelent. Let them in"I said. In a few hours all three bionic superhumans will be were outside from Douglas' lair.

 _Leo's P.O.V._

"How are we going to get inside ?"Bree asked.

"I have an idea"Adam said and went towards the metal door. He raised his hands. "Open sesame"he said."Adam said.I tried to tell him it wouldn't work but I was cut from the doors opening.

"Bravo Adam"I said and we got in.

"Ok if we want to find Chase we need to separate so Adam go with Leo. I'll go alone."Bree said.

"No way. I'm not leaving you walk alone in here"Adam said.

"Adam go with Bree. I'll be fine'I said.

"But Leo what if Douglas finds you ?"Bree said concerned.

"Then I'll call you from my earpiece and with your super-speed you'll come to save me"I said.

"Ok. Come on Adam let's go"she said and they left. I went to the other direction.

I was was walking until I found a hallway with different doors. I started opening them. In the first door was an office. I closed it and moved. In the second was a room full of mirrors and Douglas' pictures. Ok he's definately Big D's brother. I closed it and moved to the third door.

The room was dark. The only light was coming from the screens. In the middle was a metal table and a little form was lying on it. I walked in the room closer to the unconcious form. When I came next to the form and saw who it was I gasped. It was Chase! OMG he was bruised everywhere on his face, he had a black eye and I think his stomach was bleeding. Plus he might have broken bones too. This is all my fault. If I was more responsible Chase would have been fine right now at home instead he is unconcious and seriously injured at Douglas' lair. I put my hand to my earpiece to turn it on.

"Hey Bree I found Chase "

 _"Is he alright ?"_ she asked.

"I think you should come to see by yourself"I said and turned my earpiece off. After two seconds I felt a wind and then Adam and Bree appeared in the room. When they saw Chase lying unconcious on the table Bree covered her mouth and Adam frowned.

"Is he alive ?"Bree asked.

"I dont know"I replied and checked Chase's wrist for a pulse. Once I found one I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding."He has a pulse but it's weak"I said. Adam then came closer to Chase.

"They are going to pay"he growled.

"They will Adam but now we need to get Chase out of here."Bree said. He nodded and picked up Chase bridal style. We were about to leave when the doors opened to reveal Douglas and Krane.

"Well well well look who came for their brother. How are you guys ?"Douglas said with a smile on his face."

Why did you do this to Chase ?He's just a baby"Bree said really angry.

"He talked back to me so Krane here helped with his punishment"he said pointing at Krane.

"You are a monster"she screamed.

"What do you want Douglas ?"I asked. Douglas finally looked at me and said.

"Oh I see you brought your little friend with you"he said.

"The name's Leo but you didn't answer my question"

"Isn't it obvious ?I want what was stolen from me"he said.

"And why did you take Chasey ?"Adam finally said.

"He was the easiest to capture. I was planning on attacking Leo to get Chase but luckily he locked him in the lab with no way out so it was easy to catch him"he and Bree looked at me. Then I felt all the guilt I was trying to ignore all day.

"It doesn't matter"Bree said."You are still going down"

"Yeah...I don't think so"he said. Then he pressed a button and a laser cell appeared around us."Enjoy your time here. Because it will be your last"Douglas said and started laughing evily with Krane. They left. Oh no WE ARE TRAPPED!

 **Hey guys what do you think about it ?Will they escape ?Is Chase ok ?Will he ask about Douglas ?See on the next chapter. BYE!**


	11. Apologizes and revealations

_Adam's P.O.V._

Great!Now we are trapped in a cage with Chase unconscious and injured in my arms and without knowing what Douglas is going to do with us.

"What are going to do ?"I asked.

"I don't know. Chase was the one who was thinking the plans but now he's unconscious and a baby"Bree said.

"Guys I'm sorry. If I hadn't punish Chase to stay to the lab then I would be able to protect him from Douglas"Leo said crying.

"It's not your fault Leo. I was the one who programmed the Agearator to turn something 12 years younger"I said trying but failing not to cry.

"Yes but you didn't want to blast him with it. I was the one who did it. If I hadn't try to take it from you you would have blasted the chicken instead of Chase. So this is also my fault"Leo said.

"It's my fault too"Bree said. We both turned to face her. She was crying. "I didn't try to stop you when you were playing with it and I laughed with Chase when he warned us. And...and I could take him away from the blast. I am the fastest person in the world but I didn't do anything"she started crying more.

"I guess it's the fault of all of us"Leo said. It has been 15 minutes since the last time we talked. Now everything was silent. Then I heard a groan. I looked down and I saw Chase's eyes fluttering open.

"Guys he's waking up"I said excited. They looked at Chase.

"Adie ?ADIE"Chase said and tried to stand up and hug me but he fell back down.

"Hey easy Chasey I'm here. We're all here"I said bringing him closer to me. Chase turned his head and when he saw Bree and Leo he smiled.

"You came fow me ?"he asked.

"Of course we came for you. You are our little brother"Bree said.

"Whewe awe we ?"He asked.

"We are in a cage right now but don't worry. We'll get out of here on no time"she said. Chase nodded.

"Chase I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so strict with you. After all it was an accident. Do you forgive me ?"Leo said. What does he mean an accident ?What happened ?Bree looked at me confused probably thinking the same thing. I shrugged.

"It's ok Weo. I'm sowwy too. I shouwdn't have touched it"Chase said.

"Can you explain what happened because Leo never actually told us why he locked you in the lab"Bree said.

"Ok. Well when you left for school Chase came to the living room but I told him to go play alone. He went upstairs to find something to play with and he got in my room. He found the solar system's model I was working on for two weeks and he tried to take it to see it better but accidentally shoved it to the floor causing it to break. When I saw it I was really mad and even if Chase apologized I punished him"Leo explained. I was furious.

"So Chase was captured and beaten up by Krane BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID MODEL ?. You didn't just made him like that you punished him too ?"I yelled. Chase covered his ears as Leo looked down ashamed. Bree was angry as well.

"Adie it's ok. I fowgave Weo. Wait what do you mean he made me wike dat ?How was I befowe ?"Chase asked. Oh boy. Bree and Leo looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well Chase actually I kind of lied about why we needed the battery"Bree said. Chase looked at her.

"What do you mean ?"

"Well actually the Agearator didn't turn me, Adam and Leo to teenagers but you to baby"she explained.

"WHAT ?"he yelled.

"I'm sorry Chasey I just didn't want you to freak out"she said.

"So I was a teenagew ?"he asked. We nodded.

"How owd was I ?"

"15"I answered.

"And how did I did I became thwee ?"

"I was playing with the Agearator and Leo accidentally shoved me and I blasted you. I'm sorry Chasey. I didn't mean to blast you. I wanted to blast the chicken"I said.

"It's ok Adie. I fowgive all of you"he said. We looked at him confused.

"Really ?"We all asked.

"After what we did to you ?"Leo asked. He nodded.

"Of couwse. You awe my sibwings. I will always fowgive you. As wong as you tuwn me back to my age"he said.

"Absolutely. When we get out of here it will be the first think we'll do"Bree answered smiling. We then all hugged.

"Wait how are we going to get out of here ?"Leo asked. We all looked at Chase and he looked at the ground.

"I don't know"he said.

 **That was the chapter I'm sorry there was no development. So Chase knows the truth now. Do you think it's good or bad ?Will they manage to escape or Douglas' plan will work ?Read next to find out. BYE!**


	12. The new Agearator

_Bree's P.O.V._

We were still locked in the cell. Everything was silent. Chase had fallen asleep on Adam's lap and the rest of us didn't know what to say. We were all trying to figure out a way to escape. Suddenly the metal door opened and Douglas came in smiling.

"What do you want Douglas ?"I asked.

"I just came to make sure you're still trapped. It was so quiet I was afraid you escaped"he said and looked down at Chase who was still asleep.

"Aww how cute. Little Chasey is sleeping"he said and typed something on the cyberdesk. Then we heard a loud alarm and Chase stood up terrified with his hands on his ears because his super hearing made the sound ten times louder. Then the alarm stopped and I could see in Chase's face the fear and pain although Douglas looked like he was enjoying it.

"Why did you do that ?"I asked hugging Chase trying to comfort him.

"What ?It was fun"he said. I got furious but before I could say anything Adam spoke.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER OR I WILL KILL YOU!"he said not even a bit scared.

"Oh Adam we're just in the beginning"

"Why don't you tell us your plan Douglas ?What are you going to do with us ?"Leo asked.

"Isn't it obvious ?I want my what was stolen from me. I want my soldiers. I will just get rid of you later"he replied. Leo's eyes widened.

"And what are you going to do with Chase ?He's only three. He can't fight yet"I said.

"Oh I will just shoot him with this to make him 15 again"he said looking at Chase and he pulled a device out of his pocket. Wait. That looks like the Agearator. IT IS THE AGEARATOR!

"Where did you find that ?"Leo asked.

"I built it. Although I won't change him right now"he said.

"Why not ?"Chase asked.

"I have to upgrade the Triton App so you won't snap out of it and of course have a little fun"he said and left the room.

I felt Chase's body shaking and I hugged him tighter.

"Don't worry Chase. We won't let Douglas hurt you again"I soothed him.

"What are we going to do ?"Adam asked.

"We have to tuwn dat switch up"Chase answered.

"But how are we going to do that ?We are in a cage. We can't reach it"I said.

"Wait what if Chase uses his molecular kineses ?"Leo said.

"Leo that's a great idea"I said excited.

"What's mowecuwar kineses ?"Chase asked. Oh right he doesn't know about this ability because it's new.

"You can move things with your mind. You just have to do something like that"I move my arm up "and the objects move. Come on try"I said.

"Ok"Chase said and rose his arm. In the beginning the switch didn't move but then the switch started going up slowly until the laser cage disappeared from around us.

"Yes, well done Chasey"Adam said.

"Ok we have to get out of here"I said.

"Not yet. We need to get the Agearator. It's our only chance to turn him back to his age without Big D notices it"Leo said.

"But we don't know where it is"Adam said.

"It's pwobably in his office. If he has one"Chase said. We all looked at him. "What ?"he asked.

"Chase that was a great idea"I said. He smiled.

"But I don't understand. He's only three how did he think that ?"Leo asked.

"I may be thwee but I'm stiww a supew genius"Chase said. I laughed. It doesn't matter how old he is his ego remains the same.

"Ok but where is his office ?"Adam asked.

"I saw it before. It's somewhere in this hallway"Leo said.

"But this hallway it's really long. There's no way we can check all the doors without getting caught. We need to separate"I said.

"Ok Bree go with Leo I'll go with Chasey"Adam said picking Chase up.

"Ok be careful guys"I said and we got out of the room. Leo and I went to check the doors on the right while Adam and Chase went to check the doors on the left. I wish we can find the Agearator and get out of this place without getting caught.

 **So this is it. Will they find the Agearator or will Douglas capture them again?Read the next chapter to find out. See you next week. BYE!**


	13. The searching

_Adam's P.O.V._

Chase and I were walking to the hallway trying to find the Agearator. Chase was looking to the ground while he was walking. I could tell something was bothering him. After a few minutes I stopped.

"Chasey what's wrong ?"I asked.

"Nothing"he answered. His voice was starting to break and that means only one thing:He was going to cry.

"Chase I know it's something. Now tell me what's wrong"I said as I kneeled down to his level.

"I'm just scawed. What if dey find us ?I don't want dat scawy man to hit me again"he said. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"Hey listen to me. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again ok ?I'm your big brother and it's my job to protect you"I said.

"Tanks Adie. You awe de best big bwother evew"he said and hugged me. I hugged him back. After a few minutes we pulled back and I stood up.

"Come on. Let's go find the Agearator so we can leave this place"I said. He nodded. I started walking again when he stopped me.

"Adie wait"he said. I turned to face him.

"What is it buddy ?"I asked.

"When I was 15 you wewe still my big bwother who was always pwotecting me wight ?"he asked.

Then memories came to me. Memories which I throw Chase or make fun about his height or because he's smart. I wasn't a good brother to Chase. Instead of protecting him I was bullying him myself. When Chase turns 15 again I will be the big brother I should be. But now I can't tell that to baby Chase. But I can't lie to him either. I kneeled again so he can face me better.

"I wasn't a good big brother but I wasn't doing it because I hate you. I think I just couldn't understand that you needed me. You always looked so strong. But now I know that you'll always need me and I promise to be a better big brother"I said.

"You awready awe a good big bwother Adie"he told me. I smiled.

"Thanks Chasey"I said and picked him up. "Now let's go find the Agearator"I said and got in the next room.

 _Bree's P.O.V._

Leo and I were getting out of the sixth room that was filled with mirrors and Douglas' photos. I mean I knew he has a big ego but that's insane.

"Ok if we find another room full of mirrors I'll get out of here and I don't care if Mr. Davenport will ground us"I said.

"We are lucky we didn't find the gallery. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to sleep tonight if I see Douglas' portrait of Mona Liza"Leo told me.

"I'll contact with Adam to check if they are ok"I said and I turned on my earpiece.

 _"Hello ?"_ Adam said.

"Adam it's Bree. Is everything alright ?Did you find the Agearator ?"I asked.

 _"No but we just got out of a room full of weird animals. There was a moment where Chase was having a panic attack because the spider-monkey was trying to get out of it's cell and attack him. It took me half an hour to calm him down"_ he said.

"Oh no is he alright ?"I asked concerned.

 _"He's fine. Right now he's sleeping"_ he said.

"Ok tell me if anything happens"

 _"Ok"_ he said and I turned off my earpiece.

"Is everything alright ?"Leo asked.

"Yeah. Chase just got scared of a spider-monkey but now he's fine"I said. He nodded.

"Look I'm sorry. If I was more responsible then Chase would still be home. If I was more responsible I wouldn't have shoved Adam and Chase would still be 15 years old. Everything is my fault"he said and looked down to the ground.

"Leo everyone makes mistakes. And it's alright Chase forgave you"I said.

"I know but Chase is just three. Of course he would forgive me. But I didn't just put him in trouble. I put you and Adam too"he said.

"You didn't put us in trouble. And it's not just your fault. It's our fault too. Adam was the one who programmed the Agearator to turn an object 13 years younger and I didn't stop him. So don't blame just yourself ok?"I said. He nodded. "Come on let's go in that room"I said.

"Ok but I swear if it's another mirror room I give up"he said. I laughed and I pressed the button to open the room. The room was a little dark but you could see from the computer screens and the big windows' light. The computer was on an office which was in the middle of the room. On the office were a lot of papers too. Behind it was a huge library full of books. Then my eyes caught a small device next to the computer. It was the Agearator!

"That's the Agearator"I said and went to take it.

"Ok contact with Adam and tell him where we are. The sooner we leave the best"he said. I nodded but as I was ready to turn on my earpiece a voice was heard.

"Not so fast"

We turned to look who the voice belongs to and we saw Douglas and Krane standing right outside the door. Oh no. They found us!

 **Ok this is it. I wanted to put a little Adam and Chase since I didn't before. What do you think will happen ?Will they escape or will Douglas capture them again ?See in the next chapter. BYE!**


	14. The sacrifice

_Adam's P.O.V._

We were getting out of the last room we had to check. Unfortunately it wasn't Douglas' office. Chase was still sleeping in my arms, his head resting on my shoulder. I decided to go check on Bree and Leo. As I was walking through the hallway I saw a door opened. I went closer to the room when I heard someone talking. It wasn't Bree because the voice was deep but was deeper than Leo's too. That means only one thing. Douglas was in the room. I was ready to leave when a higher voice was heard.

"You're not going to win Douglas" _BREE?_

"Actually I am. Once I turn Chase back to his age and activate your Triton App you will be mine"Douglas said."Now give us the Agearator"

"No way"Leo said.

"Oh yeah ?And who's going to stop us ?"Krane asked."I'm more powerful than you two together"I laid Chase on the floor. There was no way I would take him wih me in there.

"Well let's see if you're stronger than the three of us together"I said. Krane turned to see me.

"Ok then"he said and used his super-speed to come closer to me. Luckily Bree used her own super-speed to shove him to the wall.

"Leo take Douglas"I said and ran to Krane. I used my super-strength to punch him on the stomach. Krane let out a cry but then he used his molecular kineses to shove me to the opposite wall. I stood back up but Krane came to me and he was about to throw me an energy ball. I closed my eyes waiting for the energy ball to hit me but it never came. I opened my eyes and I saw Krane lying on the floor.

"Adam are you ok ?"Leo asked. I suppose he was the one who saved me.

"Yeah thanks. What happened to Douglas ?"I smiled as Leo pointed to an unconscious Douglas lying on the floor.

"Guys are you ok ?"Bree asked as she came to us.

"Yes thanks to Leo we are"I answered. We were about to leave when a blast wave hit us and we all fell to the ground. Unfortunately when the blast hit us it made the Agearator fall from Bree's hand to the floor. Krane who was now heading towards us ignored it.

"I wish you said your goodbyes. Because this is your end"he said ready to throw an energy ball on us.

"Thwow it and I'll tuwn you to a baby"a high voice all turned to see who was talking and we saw Chase with the Agearator in his hands pointing it at Krane.

"You little rat"Krane said as the energy ball disappeared from his hands.

"You won't do it"another voice said. We turned to see who was talking this time and we saw a now conscious Douglas.

"Why not ?"Chase asked.

"Because the Agearator works only one time. If you turn Krane to a baby then you won't be able to become 15 years old again"he smiled. "You have to choose...Chasey. Do you want your family to die or stay 3 forever ?"he asked.

"Chase don't do it"Bree said. "You need the Agearator to become 15 again. Let Krane hit us and run out of here. Go find Mr. Davenport. He will help you"She was right. Mr. Davenport would help Chase. I could see tears falling from his eyes.

"So Chase. What's your choice ?"Krane asked. Chase closed his eyes.

"I don't want to stay thwee fowevew"he said. Krane started making another energy ball. Chase opened his eyes. "But I will if dat means my famiwy will be safe"he said and before anyone could react Chase hit Krane with the Agearator. A light got out and when we turned to look at Krane we saw a baby I thing younger than Chase. We all stood still with wide eyes. Chase had just sacrificed his only chance to become 15 again to save us.

 **So this is it. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories but tomorrow my exams start and I was studying all week. I promise when they are finished I will start writing more. Anyway what do you think will happen now that the Agearator doesn't work anymore ? Find out in the next chapter. BYE!**


	15. Back to normal

_Leo's P.O.V._

None of us said anything. The only noise in the room was baby Krane's cries. I turned to look at Chase. He was looking at the ground with tears in his eyes. I can't believe what happened. He just sacrificed his only chance to become 15 again to save us.

"Bree we need to leave"Adam said. Bree nodded and super-sped us home. When we reached the house we all sat on the couch.

"Chase thank you so much. You preferred to save us than use the Agearator for yourself"Bree said.

"It was nofing. I guess I will just stay thwee yeaws owd. No big deaw"he replied.

"Guys what are we going to do ?Big D will find out and then we're grounded for sure"I said in panic.

"We can't do anything Leo"Adam said. I nodded and looked at my watch. It was 12:00. Big D and my mum would come after 4 hours.

"Hey Chasey do you want to play with the blocks with me ?"Adam asked.

"Yes. Can Awbert pway wif us ?"he asked.

"Of course"he replied and picked Chase up. Before he pick him up though Chase put the Agearator on the table. They went down to the lab and Bree and I stayed in the living room to watch T.V. After an hour Adam and Chase came laughing. Chase was holding his stuffed bunny ,A.K.A Albert , in his arms.

"Hey guys you need to come down to the lab to see what Chasey and I built"Adam said.

"And Awbert"Chase said.

"Oh yeah and Albert too"Adam add. We just followed them to the lab. When I saw what they built my eyes widened from the shock. In front of us was an actual castle made of blocks.

"OMG"I said.

"How did you guys made that in an hour ?"Bree asked.

"Well it's easy when one of us has molecular kineses and is a genius"Adam said pointing at Chase. I smiled. Then an idea popped in my mind. Chase is a genious. Maybe he's three but still. He proved that to us in Douglas' lair.

"Guys I have an idea. Chase can fix the Agearator. Now we have a battery"I said.

"Leo that's a great idea. Chase do you think you can do it ?"Bree said.

"I fink yes"he replied.

"Then come on. We have to take the Agearator"I said and we ran to the living room. We gave it to Chase and he started working on it in the lab. The rest of us were in the living room waiting for him. After two and a half hours the elevator's doors opened and Chase came out of it with the Agearator in his hands.

"I fixed it, I fixed it"he said jumping with excitement. He then gave it to Bree. She was about to blast him when she stopped.

"Bree what are you waiting for ?Do it"Adam said.

"Wait. I just want to tell you Chase that I really love you whatever age you are and that you're not boring. You're actually funny"she said.

"Yeah and I don't regret blasting you with the Agearator anymore. We had to do something together a lot time ago. And I promise to not change that. And I'll be the good big brother like I promised you I would be. I love you Chasey"Adam said. Now it was my turn.

"You're way better than I thought. You showed us in Douglas' lair that you can sacrifice everything for your family. You even forgave me after what I had done to you. I don't know if I could do the same. I promise to appreciate you more. I love you Chase"I said.

"I wove you too guys"he said and we all hugged. After a minute we pulled away and Bree pointed the device at Chase.

"Ok are you ready ?"she asked. He just nodded and then a blue lighting hit Chase. I watched in amazement as Chase grew taller(he's wearing the clothes he was wearing before the transformation)

"Wow what happened ?Weren't we in the lab ?And why are you wearing your mission suits ?"a 15 year old Chase asked. No one answered. We just all went and hugged him.

"Oh Chase I missed you so much"Bree said. We pulled away.

"You missed me ?Were did I go ?"he asked.

"Well remember when we were playing with Bid D's Agearator ?"I asked.

"Yes"he replied.

"We accidentally turned you into a three year old"I said a fast as I could. Unfortunately Chase's super hearing caught it. His eyes widened.

"WHAT ?"he yelled.

"Ok sit down and we'll explain everything"Brees said shoving Chase to sit on the couch.

 _Skip Time_

"So let me get this straight. You turned me to a three year old. Then Adam broke the Agearator and Douglas kidnapped us ?"he asked.

"Well he kidnapped you. We came to save you"Adam said.

"And then he captured you too"Chase said. We nodded. "And I turned Krane to a baby ?"he asked.

"Yeah"Bree said.

"So what do we do now ?"I asked.

"Well Chase is 15 again, we hane an Agearator to replace the broken one and Douglas and Krane will leave us alone for a while so everything is fine"Bree said. I was ready to say something else when I heard a car outside. I ran outside to see who it was. My eyes widened.

"Guys they're back"

 **So this was the chapter. Chase is 15 again. YEEEESSS!Anyway who do you think are back ?Also in the next chapter a character you have forgotten about will appear. Who do you think it is ?BYE!**


	16. They are back

_Chase's P.O.V._

"Guys they're back"Leo said as he came back in slamming the door close.

"Who's back ?"I asked.

"My mum and Big D"he answered.

"Don't worry guys, we're fine"Adam said.

"Wait what about the giant castle made of blocks in the lab ?"Bree asked. Giant castle made of blocks ?I gave Bree a confused look.

"We'll explain later"she told me.

"Bree go with Adam to clean it up"Leo ordered.

"Wait why me ?"she asked.

"Because you have super-speed, now GO"he replied. Bree grabbed Adam and super-sped them to the lab as the front door was opening. Mr. Davenport and Tasha got in the house with their suitcases. Leo put an arm around my neck smiling and if we weren't in this situation I would pull him away but now I just smiled.

"Hey guys. How was your trip ?"I asked.

"Good what did you do here ?"Tasha asked.

"Nothing mommy"Leo said. I elbowed him still smiling.

"Yeah what did you break and how much will it cost me ?"Mr. Davenport asked.

"We didn't do anything"I said not letting Leo speak again. One more mommy or daddy and we're busted.

"Wait where are Adam and Bree ?"he asked. I didn't know what to answer. Luckily a voice answered for me.

"Right here"Adam said as he and Bree came in the room next to Leo and I.

"Mmm I don't smell any fires and no one is in a full body cast. I guess everything is fine. By the way Chase where have you been two days ago in the afternoon ?I called and they told me you weren't home"he said.

"I-I was in the library"I said.

"And why didn't you answer your phone when I called you ?"he asked.

"Aaa I accidentally took Adam's"I said. Adam,Bree and Leo looked at me smiling. I guess why ?

"And why when I called you from Adam's phone you didn't answer ?"he asked.

"It didn't have any battery"I said. Their smiles became bigger.

"Ok that's exactly what Adam told me. I didn't believe him but now that you're telling me the same story I believe it"he said. I turned to look at Adam who was smiling at me.

"Well looks like nothing happened"Tasha said.

* * *

 _Bree's P.O.V._

It was 8 in the afternoon. We were all sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"I wish Eddie didn't get in your nerves. I put an app in his program so he couldn't come with us this time"Mr. Davenport said. My smile fell. Where was Eddie all this time ?There is no way he'd be so quiet without a reason.

"Wait if Eddie was here all this time where was he ?"Leo asked.

"I was right here recording what you were doing all these days"a voice said. I turned to see Eddie in the tablet on the wall. Wait RECORDING ?

"What were you recording Eddie?The kids didn't do anything"Mr. Davenport said.

"That's what you think. Check this out"Eddie said and showed them everything that happened in the house the past few days. From the time we turned Chase to a three year old to the time Douglas kidnapped him and what happened when we came back. Mr. Davenport turned to look at us.

"You broke my Agearator ?"he asked. Wow from all the things he saw that's the reason he's angry ? "You're all grounded FOREVER"Oh boy.

 **Who saw that coming ?Did anyone thought of Eddie ?So this is the end. I can't believe it's over. I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending but I couldn't think anything else. I want to say thank you to the people who read my story and wrote a good coment. It means a lot to me. Anyway I will be gone for a week so I won't be able to update until I come back but I promise when I do I'm going to update my other stories. BYE!**


End file.
